Fénix
by Maru91
Summary: Aca va mi segundo fic. AU. Luego de un incidente, Jean tiene pesadillas que pronostican algo que va a suceder, pero no sabe qué. Scott la acompaña y ayuda a descubrirlo y afrontarlo. Y en eso, el amor entra en escena. JOTT.
1. Prólogo

No poseo a los x-men.

Aca va el prólogo de mi segundo fic.

Ocurre en un universo alterno. Así que si cambian algunas cosas ya saben la causa. No pensé el final de esta historia, la voy escribiendo a medida que se me ocurre algo. Que no se entere mi profesora de castellano de 1º año porque me mata. Espero que les guste y dejen reviews para ver si valió la pena escribirla.

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Hace tres meses…

- ¡Charles, nos disparan¡El Ave Negra no resistirá el impacto¡Son demasiados misiles!

- Me temo Ororo, que no podemos hacer nada más de lo que ya hemos hecho. Estamos muy lejos del suelo y no hay tiempo para bajar hacia una zona donde hacer que los misiles choquen contra alguna superficie. Están demasiado cerca.

- Quizás alguno de los estudiantes pueda utilizar sus poderes y…

- ¡Por dios Logan¿A ti te parece que los estudiantes están capacitados para detener una decena de misiles que nos pisan lo talones y que viajan a una velocidad tan grande? No se si el propio Magneto podría hacerlo.

- Profesor, talvez yo pueda ayudar.- Dijo una joven pelirroja desde los asientos de pasajeros.

- ¿Qué podrías hacer Jean? Tu poder no es tan fuerte. Apenas pudiste levantar a Juggernaut.

- No podré detenerlos, pero puedo crear un campo de energía telequinética para proteger al jet del impacto.

- No hay otra idea Charles.- Dijo la bruja del tiempo. Logan asintió con la cabeza. Xavier hizo un gesto de derrota y aprobó la decisión de su alumna.

La chica se sentó, puso las manos sus sienes y se concentró lo más que pudo en crear el campo. El esfuerzo era tremendo. El primer misil chocó contra la burbuja de energía. Jean sintió como su trabajo se debilitaba. No iba a resistir al resto. Demasiada presión. Sus poderes no estaban preparados para esto, pero era la única salvación del grupo.

Todos los estudiantes de la mansión y los profesores se encontraban en el avión. Habían ido a cumplir una misión en contra de un grupo antimutante muy poderoso, con tales armamentos, que se hacía llamar "Los Salvadores". El plan era demostrarles que los mutantes no eran una amenaza, sino la evolución del hombre. Pero la charla diplomática se había convertido en una batalla, culminando en la huída de los hombres x, seguidos por la fuerza aérea de Los Salvadores, quienes les habían disparado estos misiles tan potentes y veloces. Ahora, una de las estudiantes, Jean Grey, intentaba salvar con todas sus fuerzas a sus compañeros. Pero sus poderes mutantes no eran suficientes… ¿O si?

Un segundo y tercer misil chocaron contra el escudo. Todos estaban impresionados. Ninguno se hubiera imaginado que los poderes de la joven alcanzarían para protegerlos del primero, mucho menos de los otros dos. Aún quedaban siete, y sus fuerzas estaban casi agotadas. Pero su voluntad y su amor por sus compañeros seguían de pie. Se levantó y caminó algunos pasos lejos de su asiento. Su posición erguida no duro más de unos segundos. Cayó de rodillas al piso, exhausta. No podía seguir. Pensó en todos los que morirían si sus esfuerzos fallaban. Entre ellos, Scott. Su mejor amigo, su amor. Nunca se lo había confesado, pero desde el primer día en que lo vio, Jean sintió algo por ese chico que nunca antes había sentido por otro. Y cada vez esa sensación aumentaba, junto con su amistad.

Emitió un grito de dolor. Un cuarto misil impactó en el campo. Sintió una debilidad inmensa y se desvaneció. Todo estaba oscuro. Ella pensó lo peor. Todo había terminado. Pero una voz le dijo que nada había sucedido aún. Al escuchar esto, habló.

- Necesito ayuda. No puedo hacer nada más. Mis fuerzas se han agotado. No puedo mantenerme en pie siquiera. Necesito un milagro. Dios, dame la fuerza que necesito.- Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. De pronto, una fuerza enorme e inigualable corría por su cuerpo.

Jean despertó. Estaba en el Ave Negra, en los brazos de su mejor amigo. Se levantó. No había pasado mucho tiempo. Se las habían ingeniado para esquivar los misiles mientras ella estaba inconsciente. Sus ojos y su cabello brillaban intensamente. Su cuerpo comenzó a flotar. Los misiles empezaron a sacudirse violentamente. Luego se desviaron y chocaron entre sí. La onda expansiva alcanzaría al jet. Pero un escudo telequinético de inmenso poder rodeó la nave y la protegió de todo daño. Luego de esto, la muchacha cayó inconsciente a los brazos del joven con gafas.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?¿Les gustó o está para tirar al tacho? Díganme. No me dejen con la intriga. Dejen reviews!


	2. Capítulo 1

No poseo a los x-men.

Acá les dejo el primer capítulo. Espero que les guste. Ocurre en tiempo actual.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 1.

Un verde prado. Un Sol radiante. Una joven pelirroja, muy bella, descansaba entre flores de todos colores. Tranquilidad y paz se sentían en el aire fresco. De pronto todo se oscureció, el terror invadió el aire. La paz se transformó en caos. La muchacha estaba parada en medio de la nada. Un plano completamente negro. Comenzó a correr hacia ningún lugar, buscando un rastro de luz. Sentía como disminuía la velocidad, a pesar de que hacía su mayor esfuerzo para acelerar. Sus piernas se movían, pero su cuerpo no se trasladaba. Abrió la boca para gritar, pero ningún sonido salió. Luego, fuego. El plano se transformó en un infierno. Y ella caía hacia la lava que había entre grandes grietas que se formaban en el piso. Calor. Sentía como el calor quemaba su piel. Un gran dolor. Muy intenso. Y entonces, su propio cuerpo irradiaba fuego. Sentía maldad y pasión en su ser. Era como si su conciencia hubiera desaparecido, y sólo hubiera quedado el instinto animal que llevaba dentro de sí. Quería destruir, acabar con todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino, fueran objetos o seres vivos. De la nada, un joven de cabello castaño y gafas apareció en medio de ese caos. El terror aumentó en la joven. Sentía el deseo de asesinar a ese hombre. Ella podía escuchar que Scott la llamaba. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir cuando cayó en la cuenta de que su cuerpo no obedecía a su mente, sino a su instinto y a su odio. Iba a destruir a la persona que más quería en el mundo, y no sabia como impedirlo. El cuerpo del muchacho comenzó a consumirse en el fuego. Este era controlado por Jean. Ella podía escuchar los gritos de dolor y espanto de Scott. Era horrible. Su llanto aumentó junto con su desesperación. Más aún, cuando se dio cuenta de que parte de ella sentía placer al hacerlo.

Jean despertó de pronto. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un sudor frío. Por su cara corría un mar de lágrimas. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo de su cuarto. Estaba agitada como si hubiera terminado una sesión en el cuarto del peligro muy intensa con Logan. Llegó a la puerta del cuarto de Scott y entró sin golpear. Él despertó al oír la puerta cerrarse de golpe y al escuchar a una joven llorar con desesperación. Sabía muy bien quien era. Se sentó en su cama apenas a tiempo para recibir a la muchacha que se derrumbó entre sus brazos. La abrazó firmemente, en silencio, escuchando su llanto, acariciando su cabeza y meciéndose a un ritmo tranquilizador.

Luego de un largo rato, Jean quedo en silencio, aferrada a su mejor amigo como si, cuando lo soltase, el desapareciese.

- Shhh… Tranquila… Todo va a estar bien… Sólo fue un sueño.- Él dijo en la voz más dulce que podía hacer.

- ¡Pero fue horrible Scott! Cuando van a cesar. No puedo seguir viviendo así. Hace meses que no duermo. Y cada vez empeoran.- Sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse.

- Debes decirle al profesor. Quizá él pueda ayudarte.

- Talvez tengas razón.

- Bien. Entonces hoy hablarás con él sobre tus pesadillas.

- Acompáñame. No me dejes sola. Ni con el profesor, ni ahora.

Scott deshizo su abrazo y tomo la cara de la pelirroja en sus manos. – Nunca te dejaré sola, Roja. Creo que ya lo sabes. Eres mi mejor amiga, en las buenas y, sobre todo, en las malas, estaré siempre para ayudarte. ¿Deseas que vayamos a tu cuarto?

Jean negó con la cabeza.

- Bien. Entonces permaneceremos aquí.

Scott tomó su mano y la condujo dentro de las sábanas de su cama. Ella colocó su cabeza en su pecho y él la abrazó por la cintura. Desde que Jean había llegado al instituto, Scott se había convertido en su mejor amigo. Habían compartido miles de veces la misma cama en las noches donde algo los perturbaba. Y últimamente esto se había transformado en algo cotidiano. Hacia ya unos meses, ella comenzó a tener pesadillas diariamente. Él sabía lo que ella soñaba, parte por lo que la joven le contaba, y parte porque, gracias a su enlace psíquico, muchas veces habían compartido sueños inintencionalmente. Lo que más la traumatizaba era pensar que sus sueños pudieran ser visiones y no creaciones de su imaginación. Las sensaciones eran demasiado reales.

A pesar de que el profesor sabía que muchas veces compartían el cuarto y lo aceptaba, ellos trataban de ser discretos. Una de las razones era que, si los viera algún estudiante entrar o salir del cuarto del otro a la hora de dormir, comenzarían los molestos rumores y serían sofocados con preguntas e indirectas. La otra razón, y la más importante, Logan no sabía nada. Si llegara a enterarse, lo más probable era que Scott fuera decapitado por sus garras. Él veía a Jean como si fuera una pequeña niña frágil e inocente. Cada chico que se había acercado a ella había tenido una "charla" con Logan, razón por la cual muchos habían desaparecido misteriosamente de su vida, como si nunca la hubieran conocido, ignorándola. A pesar de que no hacían nada malo, Guepardo no dudaría en darle una paliza al chico que osase a tocar a su pequeña Jeanny.

La noche pasó. La chica, como siempre que estaba el joven a su lado, había dormido pacíficamente. La luz del Sol que entraba por la ventana llegó hasta sus caras, haciendo que despertaran. Ambos eran felices cuando estaban juntos. Les parecía como si nada malo fuera a sucederles. Scott, al notar que su compañera estaba ya despierta, pellizcó ligeramente su cintura. Esto hizo que ella se sacudiera y emitiera un chillido.

- Buenos días. - Él dijo. – ¿Dormiste bien?

Jean cabeceó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Era sábado, así que no había necesidad de levantarse todavía. Siguieron acostados unas horas, hablando, jugando entre las sábanas con sus pies, riendo o simplemente en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Así estuvieron hasta que fueron las 11 de la mañana, cuando todos estaban ya desayunando en la cocina.

* * *

Dejen reviews para saber si les gustó!!! 


	3. Capítulo 2

No poseo a los x-men.

Capitulo 2. Gocen de las historia, si es posible.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 2.

Jean salió del cuarto de Scott y se dirigió a su sitio para cambiarse, mientras él lo hacia en el suyo. Se encontraron en las escaleras y bajaron juntos a desayunar. Al entrar en la cocina, fueron recibidos por las miradas de todos los estudiantes del instituto, quienes estaban charlando y comiendo. Los "Buenos días" fueron intercambiados. Como ya era tarde para comer algo muy elaborado, optaron por un café con leche y medialunas. Luego cada cual comenzó a hacer planes para la noche. Era fin de semana largo e iban a aprovecharlo. Kitty, Evan, kurt y Rogue iban a ir al centro de la ciudad a ver una película y a comer pizza. Los demás estudiantes iban a ir a los videojuegos y a hacer travesuras en el parque. Pero Jean y Scott no tenían planes organizados.

- ¿Qué harás este fin de semana?- Él le preguntó.

- Aún no lo sé. Hasta ahora mi opción más interesante es pasarlo en la biblioteca.- Ella hizo una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Entonces vas a pagarme el alquiler del cuarto.- Dijo el joven, quien la miraba como un chiquillo quien tiene un plan siniestro para hacer quedar en ridículo a su enemigo.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente Summers?

- Tendrás que pasar todo el fin de semana largo en compañía de tu mejor amigo y cumplir sus deseos.

- Oh, eso será terrible.- Dijo la pelirroja riendo.

- No te imaginas.- Contestó el muchacho también riendo.

- Está bien. Creo que es justo. No me gusta tener deudas con nadie.

- Convenido. Serás mi esclava durante todo el fin de semana.

- Yo nunca dije que sería tu esclava cuando acepté el trato.

- Eso pasa cuando no lees la letra pequeña de los contratos. Además, se sobreentiende.

- De acuerdo.- Ella dijo, haciendo un gesto de derrota, mientras que su amigo puso cara de victoria.

Jean sonrió al ver que detrás del líder de los hombres x había un adolescente como todos los demás.- ¿Cuál es tu primer deseo, amo?

- Deseo que vallamos a hablar con el profesor sobre lo que te sucede.- La sonrisa de Scott se descoloró al igual que la de su amiga.

Sin decir una palabra, ambos caminaron hacia el escritorio del profesor.

xxx

Charles Xavier escuchó golpes en la puerta.- Adelante.

Sus estudiantes más viejos entraron. Charles notó la preocupación en sus caras, y que Scott tomaba firmemente la mano de su compañera. Levantó una ceja. Hubo un silencio incómodo, hasta que el joven habló.

- Profesor. Jean y yo queremos platicar con usted sobre un asunto… complicado.

- Prosigue Scott.

- Bien, Jean ha tenido pesadillas diarias durante los últimos meses.

- He notado la frecuencia con la que comparten cuartos, y se que anoche no fue la excepción.

- No puedo seguir así profesor. Duermo poco y me cuesta concentrarme. Sólo estoy tranquila cuando Scott está a mi lado. Pero al estar en soledad, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sean las imágenes que experimento cada noche.

- Quisiera poder ver lo que sueñas Jean, si no hay ningún inconveniente.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la chica al pensar que tendría que revivir su pesadilla una vez más, pero sabía que no había otra forma en que pudieran ayudarla.

El hombre puso sus manos en las sienes de la muchacha y se concentró. El joven tomó la mano de su amiga en un apretón firme, sabiendo que ella lo necesitaría dentro de unos instantes. Las imágenes, los sentimientos, las acciones fueron reproducidas una vez más por la mente de Jean. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir silenciosamente por sus mejillas al revivir el calvario. Al terminar de ver la escena, el profesor juntó sus manos en su regazo y Jean se enterró en los brazos de Scott para tranquilizarse. Luego de unos minutos, Xavier habló.

- Tus sueños Jean, son más que eso. Me temo que ese odio y ese placer por la destrucción son tus sentimientos. Una parte de tu ser, es puramente instintiva y está llena de rencor y de deseo. ¿Sabes exactamente cuando comenzaron?

- ¿Recuerda el incidente con Los Salvadores?

- El día en que tus poderes aumentaron impresionablemente. Como para olvidarlo. Fue como volver nacer. Estuvimos al borde de la muerte, y tú nos salvaste.

- Bien, desde ese día, comencé a tener pesadillas. Al principio no les daba importancia. Eran como cualquier otra. Pero con el transcurso del tiempo, empeoraron, y mi desesperación junto con ellas. Voy a dormir con la idea de que soñaré otra vez lo mismo, que sufriré otra vez, y eso empeora las cosas. El dolor y la angustia que experimento cada noche no tienen comparación.

- Pero no puedo hacer nada por ti Jean. La única solución que puedo ofrecerte es encerrar esos pensamientos dentro de tu cabeza, pero sería temporal. No se por cuanto tiempo duraría. Podrían ser días, meses o años. Pero cuando regresaran, serían peores. Es tu decisión. La única que puede acabar con ese sufrimiento eres tú. Nosotros sólo podemos brindarte nuestro apoyo.

- Está seguro profesor. Yo quisiera hacer algo por ella.

- Acompáñala Scott, se su apoyo, como lo has sido siempre. Juntos traten de desplazar ese rencor que Jean alberga dentro. Busquen la causa. Son los únicos que pueden encontrarla. Hay algo que impide que yo pueda alcanzar con mis poderes la razón de esos sentimientos.

- Haré todo lo que pueda y más profesor. De eso esté seguro.- Scott abrazó firmemente a la joven, como si quisiera protegerla de un peligro que los estuviera acechando.

- Gracias Scott.- Contestó ella mientras se aferraba a su cintura.

-Profesor ¿qué significan los distintos escenarios que aparecen en mis sueños?¿Y el fuego?

-No lo se Jean. No encuentro explicación para eso. Es algo que no logro entender.

Aflojaron su apretón y caminaron fuera de la habitación, aún abrazados. Una sonrisa se dibujó en Charles, pero luego se descoloró en un gesto de preocupación.

* * *

Quiero saber su opinión!!! Dejen reviews!!! Y agreguen ideas para continuar la historia porque se me fue las inspiración. ¿Qué quieren que suceda?¿Quieren que agregue algo o a alguien a la historia? Soy un libro abierto a quien pueden escribir!!! 


	4. Capítulo 3

Los x-men no me pertenecen. Ojalá, así x-men evolution no hubiera terminado y estaría por la décima temporada.

Tercer capítulo presente!!! Voy demasiado rápido??? Parece que estoy inspirada. Y lo mejor de todo es que hasta ahora no ha pasado casi nada. A menos que se resuelva todo de una, este fic tiene para largo. A mi me gusta como va quedando. A ustedes no???

Quiero aclarar que en este fic Alex vive en la mansión, al igual que los acólitos, Ángel y X23. La hermandad está amigada con los x-men y todos felices. No se si luego haré que Magneto y Mystique. Que les parece? Pero prometo nuevos enemigos o por lo menos algún conflicto. Jejeje.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 3.

Dos personas caminaban silenciosamente por el jardín de la mansión. Dos jóvenes. Dos amigos. Ambos se encontraban serios, preocupados. Era un ambiente incómodo, así que Scott rompió el hielo.

- Vamos Jean. Saca esa cara larga. Quiero ver una sonrisa.

Ella forzó una.

- ¿Mejor?

- Quiero una verdadera. Aunque tenga que sacártela a la fuerza.

Dicho y hecho, el chico comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a su amiga. El sabía muy bien sus puntos débiles. Ella comenzó a retorcerse y a doblarse intentando pararlo, mientras reía tanto que le dolía el pecho. Cayó al suelo junto con Scott, quien quedó sobre ella. Sus dedos bailaban por su cintura y su estómago. Le era imposible usar su telequinesis para empujarlo, ya que no podía concentrarse. El muchacho comenzó a reír de alegría por haber podido distraerla y sacarla de la depresión, al menos por el momento.

- ¡Basta¡BASTA¡POR FAVOR¡DETENTE!- Gritó ella entre carcajadas.

- Quiero escuchar las palabras mágicas.

- ¡POR FAVOR!

- Incorrecto. Esas no son las que quiero escuchar. Ahora voy a castigarte.

Las cosquillas aumentaron a medida que los dedos de Scott se movían más rápidamente. Comenzó a subir un poco más por debajo de la blusa de Jean. Luego las deslizó hacia su espalda. La muchacha serpenteaba desesperadamente. Algunos estudiantes que pasaban por el lugar se detuvieron a contemplar la escena. Era una vista muy cómica ver como ella se sacudía debajo de él. Sin darse cuenta su remera había subido unos centímetros y dejaba al descubierto todo su estómago. Los muchachos esperaban ver un poco más arriba. La joven alcanzó a leer la mente de su amigo para averiguar que era lo que debía decir y así acabar con esta tortura.

- ¡POR FAVOR AMO¡TE LO SUPLICO¡HARÉ LO QUE SEA!

- De acuerdo.

Y al terminar de hablar, soltó la espalda de Jean. Notó la desnudez de su estómago y, a pesar de que era un hombre y hubiera deseado lo mismo que los otros que los observaban, tomó los bordes de la remera y los deslizó sobre la piel descubierta. Luego se levantó y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Ambos estaban agitados. Les dolían las costillas de tanto reírse. Los estudiantes que se habían detenido continuaron con su caminar, un poco desilusionados. Los dos amigos se dirigieron al lago. Era un día relativamente cálido y soleado. Así que decidieron nadar un rato. Jean utilizó su telequinesis para traer de la mansión sus trajes de baño y unas toallas. Algunos se sorprendieron al ver estas cosas volando por los cielos, pero comprendieron su causa. Luego de cambiarse detrás de unos arbustos, saltaron al agua. Estaba caliente en la superficie gracias al sol, y fría en el fondo. Hicieron competencias de velocidad y de clavados, guerras de agua y bucearon por un rato, hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Se dirigieron a la mansión, secándose el pelo con las toallas lo mejor que podían. Logan los miró con un gesto de desaprobación. No le parecía que el clima fuera lo suficientemente cálido como para bañarse al aire libre. Los adolescentes no le dieron importancia y se dedicaron a ayudar a poner la mesa. Una vez que todos estaban en el comedor y el almuerzo preparado, comenzaron las charlas y las discusiones. A algunos, sus planes para el fin de semana no terminaban de convencerlos, e intentaban hacerlos más interesantes. Ororo discutía con Logan por sus modales en la mesa. El profesor y Bestia hablaban de los chequeos médicos que debían hacerse los alumnos. Algunos, al escuchar esto, emitieron suspiros de resignación o pequeñas quejas. Scott pensaba lo que haría con su "esclava". La idea lo divertía mucho. Jean, Kitty y Rogue intercambiaban opiniones sobre el reality show "Gran Hermano". Kitty estaba fascinada con el programa, Jean decía que era estúpido y Rogue que tenía algunas cosas buenas, pero que nunca se pasaría medio día viéndolo como lo hacía su compañera. Otros charlaban sobre su semana y las tareas que les habían dejado. Evan se quejaba por la gran cantidad de trabajo que le había dado su profesor de matemáticas. Amara y Rahne pensaban en dónde buscarían la información que necesitaban para hacer su trabajo de ciencias. Decidieron que irían a la biblioteca de Bayville. Remy y Pyro, que estaban enfrentados, jugaban por debajo de la mesa un partido de truco. Los estudiantes que estaban alrededor de ellos observaban curiosamente los gestos que hacían sin entender. Más aún, porque no tenían compañeros a quienes hacérselos para decirles que tipo de cartas poseían. Era un juego complicado.

El almuerzo termino y todos se levantaron de la mesa. Hoy le tocaba lavar los platos a Tabitha y a Roberto.

Los demás fueron a la sala de estar a ver televisión. Estaban dando la maratón de Spiderman. Fue entonces cuando se les ocurrió aprovechar el fin de semana para ir a ver la tercera parte de la saga. Todos los estudiantes decidieron ir. Unas cuantas entradas. Scott se ofreció para ir a comprarlas por anticipado, así no tendrían problemas de que estuvieran agotadas cuando fueran. La verían ese mismo día al anochecer. Jean decidió acompañarlo. Nadie se sorprendió ante este gesto. No podían entender cómo esos dos no habían puesto las cartas sobre la mesa y admitido sus sentimientos hacia el otro. Los planes del grupo habían cambiado sarcásticamente. Habían fusionado todas las ideas. Primero irían a los videojuegos hasta la hora de la película. Luego del cine comerían pizza. Y Después pasarían el resto del tiempo en el parque haciendo travesuras con sus poderes y disfrutando del aire fresco. Toda la mansión, menos los adultos responsables, irían. Ninguno de los profesores podía entender como era posible que fueran a pasar la noche todos juntos en una misma salida. Y menos aún como iban a trasportarse. Bueno, pues Scott iría con algunos en su convertible, Jean con otros en su SUV, Warren manejaría la camioneta x y Lance su jeep, donde irían los demás. Kitty invitó a la hermandad, principalmente por Avalancha. Así que eran 25 personas en cuatro coches: Scott, Jean, Evan, Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, Bobby, Ray, Tabitha, Samuel, Júbilo, Jamie, Roberto, Rahne, Alex, X23, Warren, Piort, Pyro, Remy, Pietro, Lance, Sapo, Wanda y Fred. Sería extraño ver a un grupo tan amplio y particular de personas por las calles.

Scott y Jean salieron a conseguir las entradas para el cine. Kurt y Kitty los siguieron silenciosamente, teletransportándose cerca de ellos. Querían saber si alguno daba un paso adelante en la relación. Últimamente notaban a estos dos muy juntos. Mucho más que antes. El viaje hasta el centro fue silencioso, pero era uno de esos silencios cómodos, en los que uno se siente a gusto con la sola presencia del otro. Había una pequeña cola en la boletería. Tomaron su lugar en ella, y comenzaron a charlar. Los espías se encontraban cerca de ellos, procurando que no los vieran. De pronto apareció Duncan con su grupo de amigos.

- Hola Jean. Que coincidencia. ¿Vienes a ver 300? Estoy ansioso por ver como corre la sangre de esos estúpidos en el campo de batalla. Puedes sentarte junto a mí, así en las escenas demasiado fuertes y desagradables podrás esconderte en mis brazos. ¿Y tú qué me vez Summers?

- Cierra la boca Matthews. El único estúpido aquí eres tú. Además¿quién te crees que eres, el centro del universo para que Jean se siente junto a ti? Cuando perfectamente ves que viene conmigo.

- ¡Wohaa! Pero qué tenemos aquí. Summers está celoso de que Jean me prefiera a mí antes que a él. Sabes que es mía idiota.

- Duncan yo no soy tuya.

- No te entrometas muñeca. Este problema lo arreglamos mis amigos y yo.

- ¡Ya basta! Número 1: no vengo a ver 300. Número 2: Scott tiene razón, estoy bien con su compañía. Y número 3: sólo los cobardes pelean en grupo contra uno.

- Ok. Si prefieres estar con esta rata de alcantarilla y no conmigo, allá tú. Eres la única que sale perdiendo. Ah, y otra cosa. Mañana a las 8 de la noche haré una fiesta en mi casa. Si quieres venir y disculparte por tu desprecio, eres bienvenida. Mis padres se fueron el fin de semana a visitar a unos parientes lejanos.- Dicho esto, entró al cine junto con su grupo de matones.

- ¡Uy! Me pone furiosa cuando actúa así.

- Está bien. Que pretendías de ese pobre infeliz. Tiene la mente de un gorila. Pero su ego se ha hinchado demasiado.

Llegaron hasta la ventana de la boletería. Compraron las entradas y se marcharon. Debían prepararse para la salida, ya se había hecho tarde.

xxx

- Una fiesta. ¡Guau! Debemos ir.

- Pero es en la casa de Duncan. ¿Estás loca?

- Vamos chico azul. ¡Qué importa! Lo que nos interesa es pasarla bien. ¡Quiero bailar! Debemos decírselo a todos en la mansión.

- Desde ese punto de vista… ¡FIESTA, FIESTA!

Ambos se pusieron a bailar mientras desaparecían en una nube de azufre.

* * *

REVIEWS!!!! Acepto ideas y comentarios. Si me quieren tirar tomates en la cara también son bien recibidos. 

Toda crítica es aceptada!


	5. Capítulo 4

Los x-men no me pertenecen.

Les presento el capítulo que yo pienso, hasta ahora, es el mejor de todos. Espero que ustedes disfruten tanto leerlo como yo disfruté haciéndolo.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 4.

- ¡Fred me estás aplastando!

- Lo siento Pietro, pero no tengo la culpa de que estos autos sean tan estrechos.

- El auto está bien, el que es muy ancho eres tú. ¡Ya quítate!

- Quieren parar un momento. Mi jeep no es lugar para que se peleen. Las ruedas no aguantaran el peso si se siguen moviendo de esa forma.

- ¿Están listos para arrancar¿Ya estamos todos?- Gritó Scott desde su convertible.

- ¡Sí!- Gritó Kitty desde el SUV de Jean.

- ¡Ya vayámonos Summers!- Aulló Lance entre el revuelo que había en su auto.

Y partieron hacia el local de los videojuegos. Estaban todos exaltados, como un niño al que le van a comprar una golosina deseada desde hace tiempo. Gritaban y reían y se asomaban por las ventanas o los techos corredizos. Los conductores debían tener cuidado de no ser golpeados por el abundante movimiento. Pero al mismo tiempo estaban felices, en especial de ver a sus compañeros tan alegres. Bueno, Lance no tanto.

Dejaron los autos en un estacionamiento. Saldría caro, pero era lo mejor. Llegaron al lugar en donde se encontraban los juegos de video y arreglaron encontrarse en la puerta a las 7:15. La función comenzaba 7:30. Tenían poco más de una hora para divertirse. Por suerte, el cine quedaba a una cuadra del local. Jean y Scott decidieron caminar por las calles llenas de negocios, abiertos por ser fin de semana. No les interesaba la idea de jugar. El par caminó silenciosamente mirando vidrieras y viendo los lugares buenos para comer luego. Kitty y Kurt no los seguían porque estaban con el resto de los estudiantes.

En una de esas casualidades de la vida, se toparon con una prima de ella. Se detestaban mutuamente, y siempre querían superar a la otra. Se llamaba Celina, y tenía el cabello castaño con algunos reflejos rojizos y ojos cafés. En contextura física, eran parecidas, pero Jean la superaba. Se miraron con odio, pero al mismo tiempo forzaron una sonrisa muy falsa.

- Jean¿cómo has estado?

- Muy bien. ¿Y tú?

- También. Te presento a mi novio Martín.- Dijo señalando al chico que la acompañaba.- ¿Y dónde está el tuyo?

Jean recordó que había dicho una vez que tenía un novio muy guapo y cariñoso, al enterarse de que realmente Celina lo tenía. Sólo lo había hecho para callar a su prima, quien se lo refregaba por la cara como si se hubiera ganado un Oscar.

- _Sígueme el juego_- le envió telepáticamente a Scott.- Es él. Su nombre es Scott. Ella es mi prima Celina.

La mandíbula de la muchacha cayó al suelo. Scott era muy guapo, mucho más que Martín. No podía creer que su prima la hubiera superado una vez más. Se quedó por un momento muda. Y luego dijo- Martín besa muy bien- Y lo besó apasionadamente. Jean no sabía que hacer. Para ganar otra vez, debería besar a su mejor amigo, quien también había caído en la cuenta de eso. Minutos después, la pareja se había separado y los miraban impacientes, esperando a que ellos hicieran lo mismo. A la joven le brillaban los ojos al ver como su prima vacilaba. Pensó que había alcanzado la victoria. Si no los imitaban, la única razón que encontraba era que sus besos fueran desagradables a la vista; por lo tanto les daría vergüenza hacerlo en público.

Los dos amigos estaban enfrentados, sus caras a centímetros de distancia. Él la agarró por la cintura, y ella colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros. Se miraban los labios. Ambos deseaban hacerlo, un nudo se había formado en sus gargantas, sentían mariposas en sus estómagos. Sabían que después de esto, todo cambiaría. Un cambio que deseaban, pero que al mismo tiempo temían. Se acercaron un poco más. Sus narices se rozaban. Jean abrazó el cuello de Scott, y él hizo lo mismo con su cintura. Podían sentir sus labios rozarse. Sus ojos se cerraron completamente, al igual que el espacio que los separaba. Era un beso lento, dulce, superficial. Una sensación extraña corría por sus cuerpos. Nunca antes les había ocurrido. Su enlace se encontraba completamente abierto, y ambos pudieron recibir lo que sentía el otro. Los labios de él presionaron un poco más los de ella. Una de las manos de la joven se traslado de su cuello hacia su pelo. Las manos del muchacho cambiaron de posición. Una estaba sobre la parte trasera de su cintura y la otra atravesaba verticalmente su espalda. Profundizaron el beso, haciéndolo más apasionado. Así estuvieron varios minutos, mucho más tiempo que Celina y Martín. Estos quedaron sin habla. Era una vista dulce, llena de amor. Para nada desagradable. Muchas personas que pasaban cerca los miraban con ternura, sonriendo. Otros aplaudían.

Ya era la hora convenida para reunirse. Ellos estaban a pasos del local de los videojuegos. Su encuentro había sido cuando estaban volviendo al punto de partida. Por lo tanto, los estudiantes estaban a metros de ellos, todos, esperándolos.

- ¡Miren!- Dijo Wanda.

- ¡Oh por dios¡OH POR DIOS!- Era lo único que Kitty podía decir.

- ¡Ya era hora!- Decían unos.- ¡Por fin!- Otros. Los demás lo único que podían hacer era mirarlos boquiabiertos.

Celina se aclaró la garganta, cansada de verse derrotada otra vez. La pareja rompió el beso, pero aún rozaban sus labios. Respiraban agitadamente, y no podían pronunciar palabra alguna. Sólo se miraban. Recorrían al otro con sus ojos. Una sonrisa se formó en sus caras. Sentían el impulso de juntarse otra vez, pero fueron interrumpidos por la otra chica.

- Bien, nosotros nos vamos.- Dijo secamente y se marchó con Marín.

Inmediatamente todo el grupo de jóvenes se acercó a ellos emocionado. Los felicitaron, hicieron preguntas, pero en vano esperaron respuestas. Seguían mirándose el uno al otro. Era como si no existiera nada alrededor. No oían, no veían, no sentían nada que fuera ajeno a ellos. De pronto, todos saltaron al darse cuenta de que llegarían tarde a la función. Esto hizo regresar a los enamorados al mundo real. Corrieron al cine. La gran mayoría fue a la sala a conseguir asientos. Sólo Warren, Bobby, Fred y Júbilo fueron a la fuente de sodas a conseguir algunas golosinas para todo el grupo. Se encontraban un poco dispersos en los asientos que habían encontrado vacíos. Jean y Scott se sentaron juntos en la última fila. Ella apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro y el pasó su brazo a su alrededor. La película comenzó y todos hicieron silencio para prestar atención. Sus manos se entrelazaban y acariciaban mutuamente. Él inclinó su cabeza sobre la de ella. De vez en cuando, alguno de los otros se daba vuelta para contemplarlos, a veces encontrándolos observando la pantalla sin cambiar sus posiciones. Otras, perdidos en sus miradas, sin prestarle atención. Estaban invadidos por los sentimientos del otro. Era hermoso poder sentir como el amor se encontraba multiplicado por dos. No necesitaban palabras, sólo pensar en ello era suficiente.

Casi dos horas y media después, terminó la película y se dirigieron al lugar que la pareja había decidido, era el ideal para cenar. Estos dos se encontraban al frente, dirigiendo a los otros. Abrazados, caminaron las tres cuadras de distancia que había entre el cine y el local al que se dirigían. Ordenaron las pizzas, de todos lo sabores, gracias a la diversidad de gustos del grupo. En una larga pared, colocaron varias mesas juntas y se sentaron a disfrutar de la comida y la bebida, por supuesto sin alcohol, puesto que la mayoría no superaba los 18 años. Jean y Scott se encontraban enfrentados, seguían mirándose. Por debajo de la mesa jugaban con sus pies y sonreían. Los demás comprendieron que esa noche estarían ausentes, embobados el uno con el otro. Ni siquiera se hablaban, sólo se miraban sonriendo y, si se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca, se abrazaban. La alegría invadió el lugar. La de los enamorados, la del grupo, feliz de compartir una noche todos juntos. A nadie le incomodó que el lugar estuviera lleno de mutantes. No había miradas de desprecio ni de temor. Los veían como a cualquier grupo de amigos. La gente debió comprender que eran humanos también, sólo que estaban un paso más adelante en la evolución. Amaban, reían, temían, lloraban, al igual que todo el mundo. Pero ese grupo reducido de personas no influiría en la sociedad completa. Sólo era un peso menos en la lucha por la igualdad. Las pizzas se acabaron, ya todos estaban satisfechos. Salieron del lugar, saludando y agradeciendo alegremente a la gente que se encontraba allí y a los dueños de la pizzería.

En el parque, se dispersaron. Los más jóvenes jugaban guerras con sus poderes. Bobby congeló el agua de una fuente e hizo patines de hielo para todo el que los quisiera. Kitty, Rogue y Rahne observaban las flores nocturnas, brillando a la luz de la luna. Luego fueron ensambladas por Roberto, Remy y Lance, quienes aprovecharon para hacer el papel de galanes. Ángel aprovechó la noche y el lugar para estirar sus alas. Tabitha patinaba junto con Piort y lanzaba pequeñas bombas hacia los pies de los múltiples clones de Jamie que andaban a su alrededor, haciéndolos desaparecer. Amara y Pyro derretían las estatuas de hielo que hacía Iceman por todo el lugar. Sapo intentaba que Wanda lo mirara, pero ella se encontraba maravillada con Warren. Algunos optaron por recostarse en el pasto o sentarse debajo de los árboles.

Jean y Scott caminaron tomados de la mano a un lugar apartado, donde había otra fuente, cuya caída de agua se encontraba encendida. Se sentaron en uno de los bordes. Él tomó su otra mano, y la miró a los ojos. Eran hermosos, de un verde esmeralda divino. A pesar de no poder verlo bien, lo sabía. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue silenciado por el contacto de los labios de la pelirroja sobre los suyos. Ella había esperado un momento en el que estuvieran a solas para hacerlo. Fue bien recibido y devuelto con amor y pasión. No sabían exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvieron así. Al separarse, él habló.

- Te amo, Jean. Siempre te ame, y siempre te amaré. Pero no me atrevía a decirlo por miedo a que me rechazaras. Hoy me hiciste saber que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos, y déjame decirte que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo. Y como quisiera que este momento se repitiera a lo largo de nuestra vida, debo preguntarte algo. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- ¿Es necesario preguntarlo?

- Quizás no, pero deseo escuchar la respuesta. Recuerda que eres mi esclava y mis deseos son órdenes.

- Es lo que más anhelo en el mundo. Scott, te amo más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo, más que a mi vida. Lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado. Recibir tus besos, tus abrazos, tus caricias, tus palabras de amor.

- Y yo deseo dártelos y recibir tus respuestas. Y ahora mismo pienso expresarte mi amor con hechos, y dejar las palabras a un lado. Porque la palabras se las lleva el viento, pero los sentimientos quedan marcados en nuestros corazones.

Al terminar la frase, la besó de vuelta. Y estuvieron así, acaramelados, bañados en la pasión y el cariño que se proporcionaban mutuamente. Disfrutando de las sensaciones de la otra persona, compartidas por su enlace. Eran felices. Se sentían seguros. Y no querían que esta noche terminara nunca. Pero se hizo tarde y llegó la hora de partir. Todos estaban muy cansados. Logan los mataría. Eran las 3 de la madrugada, y les había dado permiso hasta las 12. El tiempo pasa volando cuando uno tiene en que perderlo. Los demás se perdieron en la diversión. Estos dos en algo muy lindo, llamado amor.

* * *

AMO EL FINAL DE ESTE CAPÍTULO!!!Que les pareció??? Díganmelo dejando reviews!!! 


End file.
